Lego House
by Meirionwen Harwood
Summary: Ianto just can't take any more. Sequel to "Give Me Love", but will hold its own. Set right after "Something Borrowed". Beta read by badly-knitted.


** Note: **Listen to Ed Sheeran's "Lego House" for maximum feelings.I write song fiction because I can't afford to pay Gareth David-Lloyd and John Barrowman to act out JanTo music videos for me. That and because I don't own Torchwood.

**... Another Note: **I suggest you read "Give Me Love" (hereafter GML) before you read this because I intended this as a sort of sequel. This can stand on its own though, which is why I didn't attach this to GML as a second chapter.

**Last note: **I may or may not be on an Ed Sheeran phase. I am of the opinion that Ed Sheeran is a wonderful phase to be in. Oh, and regarding the formating: it's the website, not me, but I'm sorry anyway.

=o-o-o-o=

According to the wall clock in the kitchen it was 8 AM when Jack padded in, paused, and beheld the rather sobering image of Ianto seated at the head of the rather spare dining table. Ianto was dressed only in red pants and sipping from a porcelain mug of the same hue, his entire being completely enveloped by the bright morning sunlight that flooded the room from several large windows on the far wall. Surprisingly, there wasn't any food on the table, just a small bottle of white pills. _Is Ianto sick?_ Jack wondered. Ianto was staring at something in the distance, but Jack knew that he detected his presence, judging from the way the Welshman's shoulders had tensed when Jack walked in. To clear the air a bit, Jack attempted to say good morning, but Ianto spoke first, gaze still fixed on whatever it was he was staring at across the room.

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house," Ianto declared.

Not really understanding, Jack tried a joke. "When things go wrong we can knock it down."

Ianto put his mug down and Jack saw that it contained a clear liquid, not Ianto's usual black brew. When Jack looked at Ianto again, he saw that his lover had clasped his hands together in front of him on the table. Ianto spoke again, and this time an obvious slur could be heard. "My three words have two meanings; there's one thing on my mind." Ianto gestured drunkenly toward his own body and everything around him before roaring, "IT'S ALL FOR YOU!"

Jack ran to Ianto's side, knelt so that they were eye level with each other, and took Ianto's hands in his own. "It's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm?" Jack asked.

Ianto tore his hands away from Jack's tight grip and stood up on shaky legs. "... And if you're broken I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now!?" Ianto bitterly replied, his accent made heavy by his drunkenness.

Jack stood up and tried to placate his angry... friend? Lover? Unsure, he said, "I'm out of touch-"

"I'm out of love!" Ianto cried.

Jack felt like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"I'll pick you up when you're getting down and out of all these things I've done... I think I'll love you better now," Ianto quietly murmured.

Jack wondered how Ianto could possibly love him better than he already did. _No. Oh, no!_

Ianto swayed a little on his feet. He tried to glare at Jack but seemed to find he couldn't, not really, so the Welshman's lips began to quiver and fat, unchecked tears started to roll down his pale cheeks. He turned away, murmuring, "I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind."

Jack hugged himself, turned away, and responded, "I'll do it all for you in time," _Every heroic deed, I will do in your name. Even after you leave me. "_And out of all these things I've done, I think I'll love you better now."

"Now?" Ianto asked, his expression doubtful.

"I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in," Jack promised as he turned to Ianto again and made his way to embrace him. _I'll always remember you. The blue of of your eyes. The soft pink of your mouth. Every single little thing about you._

Ianto rolled his eyes and pushed Jack away. "If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall!" he sneered. He then crossed his arms over his chest, his stance defensive. "And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before. Now-"

Jack cut him off. "I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours!" Jack proclaimed. "I'm out of touch," _And I know that. "_I'm out of love," _I've given it all to this planet, this time and there's nothing left. I don't even have enough for myself._ "And out of all these things I've done I think I'll love you better now. I'm out of sight," Jack attempted to explain. _I'm done with dreading the future because you are here now. _"I'm out of mind," _Any and all thought is gone. You're all I want. Tomorrow can just go fuck itself. "_I'll do it all for you in time," _I will love you, I will celebrate your being, I will mourn you, EVERYTHING. _"And after all these things I've done, I will love you better now." Jack assured._  
_

"Don't hold me down!" Ianto snarled. "I think the braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take!" he cried before he broke down and curled into himself, sobbing. Jack ran to his lover and took him into his arms, cradling him and rocking him like a child.

Ianto snuggled into Jack's neck, whispering, "And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm?" Ianto looked up to meet Jack's worried gaze.

Jack nodded in response to Ianto's question and cut him off, promising, "- And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on. I'm out of touch, I'm out of love; I'll pick you up when you're getting down... and out of all these things I've done, I think I'll love you better now." _I promise, Ianto. I promise._


End file.
